sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Kaitlin Anderheim
Name: Kaitlin Anderheim Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Listening to music, Tae Kwon Do, writing, reading, and playing with her teddy bear Theodore Appearance: Kaitlin is about 5'6", and she is relatively skinny. She's not anorexic, and she does have meat on her bones, but she's skinnier than average. The first word that might come to mind when you see her is 'cute', or even 'beautiful'. Kaitlin has long red hair, and it forms a nice contrast with her wide green eyes. If you see Kaitlin, she is almost always smiling- until she sees you looking at her, in which case the smile goes away and a blush comes on. Kaitlin doesn't usually wear make up, making her look seem more authentic than other girls. She has also developed in some areas, too- her bosom, while not being as large as some of the other girls, is of a good size and shape. Around her neck is usually a silver heart necklace, which unknown to most contains a picture of her father. Kaitlin's skin is rather pale, and attempts to tan in the past have only resulted in bad sunburns. On the day she was abducted, Kaitlin was wearing a red T shirt, her silver heart necklace, and a pair of jeans. Biography: Kaitlin's story- at least what matters of it- in truth starts with her mother. Jessica, her mother, was very... 'promiscuous'. It wasn't really that she had no morals- it was the simple fact that Mrs. Anderheim liked to have fun. And that is the reason why, at the age of 16, she (not Kaitlin, her mother) was pregnant. Her boyfriend wasn't originally up for the idea of marriage- but her boyfriend's father was, and after a little bit of 'convincing', Jessica Shannon became Mrs. Scott Anderheim. And, in a sense, life went on. Jessica was determined to go to college, get a good job, keep up her dreams. Her husband, however, left school, and took up a job to support Jessica and Kaitlin. And Jessica continued to get good grades, and at the age of 18, she asked her parents for money for college. And that's when they gave her the news: they weren't paying for her college. In fact, they weren't even letting her stay at their house. Jessica had no money to pay for college- everything her husband made went towards providing for him, her, and the baby. The only fortunate thing was... well, you couldn't call it love, no, but Jessica and Scott had grown a certain kind of friendship, something that kept them together. But as the years went on, this love waned. And when Jessica was 21, and Kaitlin was 4, Scott left. Nothing remained except for a note, some money, and some pictures. Jessica's job wasn't enough to support her and Kaitlin, and so she went to look for another one. And she found one, a well paying job at that... but she had to use some 'unsavory' means to get there. She hated the job and she hated what she had had to do to get it in the first place, but she promised herself that she would keep doing it for Kaitlin. And she also promised herself that Kaitlin would never go down the same path that she did. Jessica's intentions were good, yes- you could never fault her on that issue. But the way she went about them was terrible for Kaitlin. Kaitlin went to school, but was isolated from her other peers- her mother forbade her to go anywhere after school but home. And at first, this was not much of a problem. After all, Kaitlin was young- she was fine just seeing her friends at school. There was one exception to this rule, though, starting when Kaitlin was 10. Kaitlin had, apparently, taken an interest in martial arts. Kaitlin was a smart person, and she knew her mother was trying to protect her. So, she figured- why not learn how to protect myself? Her mother, herself feeling a little guilty, knowing that she was stopping Kaitlin from really associating with her friends (but believing that it was still balanced out by the bad things that could happen to Kaitlin), decided to allow Kaitlin to take Tae Kwon Do classes. And as Kaitlin grew older, the social gap grew wider. The girls who used to be her friends started to have sleep overs, hang out at each others houses, and started dating other boys. And it was quite painful for Kaitlin to watch, knowing that her mother would never allow her to do these things. So what she did? She focused that time, and her frustration, into Tae Kwon Do. At the same time, she remembered the one gift her father had given to her- a teddy bear. He had given it to her a week before he left, and a note he left with the bear named it 'Theodore' (her father was never quite the most creative person). Kaitlin has grown rather attached to the bear, using it as a place holder for both her father and her friends. After all, the bear and the picture in her heart necklace are the only two things aside from memories that she has left of her father Now, in high school, the social gap is an utter abyss. Kaitlin is more of a loner than she never was, as everyone has started to realize that, well, she never really goes anywhere, or does anything. At the same time, Kaitlin is starting to developed a crush on a Winston Parry, a boy who is in one of her classes. Because of her lack of social experience, she has become very shy, and can barely get up the nerve to be in the same room as him. The only good thing that resulted from this lack of any real friends or time consuming activities are her great grades and her masterful proficiency in Tae Kwon Do. Advantages: Kaitlin is in good shape, and she is able to run fast and long if necessary. She is also a pretty good hand to hand fighter, and could surprise people who aren't aware of her ability. Disadvantages: Kaitlin is not very good at being stuck on her own, and is attached to her mother. Also, she is very emotional and childish- the thought of killing someone, or of watching people die around is something that would affect her deeply. She is also quite shy and easily scared, meaning that she might not be able to make alliances or do anything if attacked. Designated Number: Female student no. 48 --- Designated Weapon: Epee Conclusion: Despite her training, I don't see G048 leaving much of an impact on the game. I wonder if she brought little Theodore with her on the trip? Maybe we'll see a repeat performance of G24's breakdown last season? I can't wait! The above biography is as written by GameMaker. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''GameMaker, Dr. Nic '''Kills: None Killed By: N/A, Escaped Collected Weapons: None Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kaitlin, in chronological order. Pre-game: *Eating Out (Cleanly) V4: *Extinguishing the Light of the Future *Some Fantastic *Measure Once, Cut Twice *Better to Have Lived and Lost... *Even the Best Fall Down Sometimes *Endings & Beginnings *So Far Away From Home *Back in St. Paul, if Just for an Evening... *The Cavalry Arrives Post-Game: *Promises Kept *Final Fates Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kaitlin Anderheim. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Oddly enough, and unusually for an adopted character, Kaitlin ended up far and away my favorite of Nic's characters. This is, I think, because she pushed him out of his comfort zone, forcing him to diverge from his more instinctual styles of characters. She came out really well for this. There is a definite and notable difference between Kaitlin pre and post adoption; a lot of GM's plots fell away, especially some of the more dramatic stuff. If you've followed Kaitlin from pregame, that does make for a slightly rocky transition. That said, I think she's a very interesting and worthwhile character. I found her friendship with Peter realistic and touching, and thought their romance was an interesting development, albeit one I'd've really liked to see examined more once the threat of death was past. The only other big thing about Kaitlin is, I just wish we'd seen more of her after the end of the game, and had gotten a bit better of an idea of who she became and what she did with her life. It'd have been an interesting thing to hear. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students Category:Survivors